


JOICK Drabbles

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Good Ole Fashioned JOICK, Joick - Freeform, M/M, This is from LiveJournal, Which Should Tell You How Old I AM LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Joick Drabbles, cute moments between Joe and Nick!





	JOICK Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So since the resurgence of JOICK is coming back thanks to the JoBros coming back together, I am uploading my JOICK fics from LiveJournal, (which tells you how old I am lol). This is the first of many, enjoy! I might write more but all of these are complete, or at least done half assed enough that I call them done. ENJOY!

Baby Steps (Crush-David Archuleta)  
The first time Baby Nicky rolled over it was because Joe was dangling something over him. The first time he crawled it was because Joe had gotten up and left him to go to the kitchen. Nick took his first steps to Joe. Nick’s first word was “Joe” No one really made a big deal that Joe got all of Nick’s firsts. It was just one of those things. What no one knew is that Joe was also Nick’s first big crush. “When You Look Me In The Eyes” was a love song for Joe. The Snickers bar from Joe’s first “crush” was actually from Nick given wrapped up in blue wrapping paper left over from Christmas. Joe had always considered himself dense but when someone throws themselves at you like that, well take the damn hint! 

Driving (Cruise- Florida Georgia Line)   
Nick loved to drive his cars. All of his cars! There was nothing better than the engine purring under his feet as he headed down that road. It was made better by Joe being next to him. Joe was always so funny being a passenger. He would mess with the radio, put his bare feet on the dash and put his hand out the window and ripple his fingers against the wind. But Nick’s favorite thing that he did was when he would lean his head against his shoulder, heavy with sleep and puffing warm air against Nick’s neck. 

Love (Hard To Love-Lee Brice)   
Nick sometimes really hated Joe. Not always, not often. But every so often Joe would push the wrong button, do the wrong thing and Nick would want to scream at the top of his lungs. He loved his brother so much but sometimes Joe was just too much! Then there were the times that Joe actually realized what he was doing and feel bad about it. And tell Nick how much he appreciated that Nick loved him so good. That Nick was so patient, so caring and could love him regardless of his faults. But Nick didn’t find it hard at all, (except for once in a while). Because he lived by a steady philosophy to get him through the day: We like people for their qualities, but we love them for their defects.

Joick (Believers-Joe Nichols)   
Nick knows that there were fans out there that knew about him and Joe. He had seen the fan fic, (and some of it was super close to what was the truth which was creepy). He didn’t know if Joe had seen it but sometimes Nick would find him doodling in a notebook and when Nick asked him, Joe would shove the notebook under his ass and simply go “Nothing.” So sometimes Nick wondered if some of the fan fic he was reading didn’t come from a closer source than he thought

Eyes (Amazed-Lone Star)   
Joe can still remember the first time he looked at Nick in the eyes and his heart stuttered a little. Realized that he was so in love with Nick; and wanted to spend the rest of his life with only one person by his side. Wanted to taste his skin and feel his lips. It wasn’t when Nick was 14 and diagnosed with Diabetes, as most people were under the impression. It was later, during their first world tour. Before that, it had mostly been them “helping” each other out. But during that first world tour, Joe looked right into Nick’s eyes and knew he would always have a home in those eyes. That his heart would always belong with the owner of those eyes. 

Galileo (Broken Road-Rascal Flatts)   
Joe loved stars. He had taken astronomy during his Home Schooling as an extra field of study. He had told Nick that if he couldn’t stay a singer he wanted to be an Astronomer. At the time, Nick had glared at him while he was trying to conjugate verbs. But later, when all was quiet in the hotel, Nick had brushed his thumb against his Joe’s neck as they stared out the window to the stars. “Why an Astronomer?” Nick had asked quietly. Joe wrapped his arm around Nick’s waist and pulled him close pecking his lips “To follow the stars home. To remind me that even when I dancing among them I can always land back on earth in safe arms.” 

Paris (Just In Love-Joe Jonas)  
Joe considered Paris his and Nick’s place. If they ever had the opportunity to move there, they would take it Joe had said that several times and Nick had agreed. It was a magical place because they had gone out on the street more than once and kissed in full view of people, and not one Stalkerazzi had ever spotted them. And considering that is the place they got engaged, well that made it all the more special. 

Bad Day (But I Do Love You-LeAnn Rimes)   
Nick hated bad days. They were nothing but petty annoyances built up to make a day explode in frustration. His worse day ever started when Joe was gone for the night, (AND they had gotten into a fight before Joe had left), his guitar string broke in the middle of a song. THEN it rained and he didn’t have an umbrella on him at all so he was soaked when he got home. By the time he stepped into his New York apartment he was ready to call a halt to the day and crawl in bed and cry. Which was not like Nick at all, that was more Joe’s style. Thankfully, things improved later. Joe came home, drug him out of bed and into a warm shower. Then proceeded to give him an amazing blow job while in said shower, then they cuddled on the couch with the dogs and watched Nick’s favorite movies. And when Joe rested his head on Nick’s shoulder, he smiled. Just a little. 

First Time (When You Look Me In The Eyes-Jonas Brothers)   
In the attic space of the New York apartment owned by Nick Jonas there is a box. It’s just an ordinary box, a little frayed on the edges. Inside though is a world of memories belonging to Nick and Joe. A collection of key cards that symbolize all of their firsts: First Kiss, First I am in Love with you, first blow job and first Fuck. Their first picture as a couple; snapped by Joe’s camera phone in front of the Eiffel tower. Rain was falling on them and it was terribly cold but somehow super romantic. Joe’s first (and only) attempt of writing a song solo, he rhymed Cheese with Please. A ticket to Les Mis the movie signed by Nick himself since Joe was swooning and yelling to everyone in the world that he was with Nick Jonas from Les Mis (it was also their anniversary so he was a LITTLE over excited anyway). A guitar string rumored to have been used by a Beatle that Joe had bought off E-bay. The two little plastic balls that Nick and Joe’s ring had come out of when Joe said let’s get married already but they had only had 50 cents between them at the time. Just little odds and ends that make for interesting backdrop to their love story. 

Near Death (Heaven-DJ Sammy)  
When Nick was diagnosed with Diabetes, Joe had not been freaked out. There had been no tears, no fainting and no yelling. He had very quietly and calmly seen Nick with the rest of the family. After everyone had left though, he had snuck back into Nick’s room. Had crawled onto the scratchy sheets and squeaky bed wrapping his arms around Nick who was crying. Joe buried his face into Nick’s curls and made tiny shushing noises. When Nick had finally asked if he was going to die, Joe had kissed his cheek and said quietly “If you are dying tonight Nicky, I am going to Heaven with you so don’t be afraid.” Nick had nodded his head and cuddled closer to Joe. One of them had prayed that night not to die, the other had just simply said over and over to any deity listening that if death was coming, then it was getting two souls instead of just one. 

Definition [a statement expressing the essential nature of something] (God Gave Me You-Blake Shelton)   
Love is affection, devotion and attraction.   
A martyr is somebody who suffers for refusing to renounce, a belief or cause.  
Flattery is the act of giving excessive compliments, generally for the purpose of ingratiating oneself with the subject.  
Fool is one with a marked propensity or fondness for something.  
You'll always be love's great martyr means that person will always suffer from love sickness.   
-On a note Nick found on his side of the bed after he and Joe got into a fight over coming out to everyone in the world. Joe wanted nothing more than to shout it from the highest roof and Nick was scared. Joe had hoped this would make him think a little or at least let him know that if Nick goes down, Joe is right there with him. 

Woods (Drunk On You-Luke Bryan)  
When Nick was in Texas, he and Joe liked to take drives in the wooded areas around the Compound. They would hop in the truck and just drive along. Sometimes they would park somewhere and crack open some beers sitting in the bed just watching the clouds. Other times they would turn of the music to blasting and dance around the truck and in the bed. But for the most part, Joe and Nick would just stretch out in the back of the truck, cuddled together. Kissing but for the most part just being with each other. Nick’s fingers brushing against Joe’s arm, one leg bent as Joe rested his head on Nick’s chest watching the sun go down, the moon come up and the stars dot the sky above. 

Values (Love Like Crazy-Lee Brice)   
A lot of Nick’s values lied in the Bible’s teachings. But most of it was imparted from family teachings and his own heart and head. Joe had a whole different set of values. The end result was the same though, they both remembered to be each other’s best friend, would always tell each other the truth, Joe ALWAYS overused I love you. They would go to work, do and do their best. They never outsmarted their common sense (at least Nick didn’t). And they never ever let their praying knees get lazy. Loving each other like crazy was just a bonus to it all. 

Strong (Superman-Five For Fighting)   
Everyone thought that Nick was invincible. That he was the strongest person in the world. He was a super star, had diabetes and was so young to be taking this all on. He hated reading that more than anything. He was no super hero, he was made of flesh and bone, and he would bleed like anyone else in the world. If anyone was super hero of the two of them, it was Joe. Joe knew how to hold Nick up when he couldn’t go on. He knew how to give insulin shots when the Omni-Pod wasn’t working right. He had more than once grabbed Nick out of the road from passing cars and buses to keep him from getting hit. Joe was the hero, Nick was just the damsel that needed rescuing.

Unstoppable (Tattoo-Jordin Sparks)  
Nick and Joe had broken up once. It was just once. Nick had been chafing under Joe’s affection, Joe was eyeballing Ashley Greene as a new “girlfriend”. Words had been spoken, yelling had escalated. Doors had been slammed and Joe had walked out. But what they had was not something easily broken apart. They had tried to stay away from each other, tried to say this was done. But for some reason, they had kept running into each other wherever they went. Joe had even flown to Baton Rouge to see Ashley and Nick had been there too! Joe finally put his foot down and said that they were being ridiculous. Nick had said that Joe didn’t need the girls he drug home. Joe told Nick that the girls were protection and they met nothing. Nick said to prove it. The next morning Nick was greeted by headlines that Joe had broken up with Ashley Greene. It was a little scary how much power Nick had over Joe. 

Clubbing (Your Love’s A Drug-Leighton Meester)  
Joe was good at dancing. Nick was pretty good at it but Joe just knew how to move his body in the right way. Nick always felt a little awkward dancing around by himself. But with Joe for some reason, he turned to liquid mercury. Smooth and flowing across Joe’s body, Joe equally flowing across Nick’s body. Usually they danced like no one else was around. Breaths ghosting across the faces, lips barely touching. Hands on asses and grinding against each other until they were hot and sweaty and needed to excuse themselves to the bathroom. 

Mawwiage (Suds In The Bucket-Sara Evans)   
Joe had been in his LA apartment washing dishes when he happened to look out the window and spot a familiar truck pulling up in front of the building. Joe smiled at the idea of Nick coming to visit. But when Nick got out of the truck he had not moved towards the door to get in or even waved to Joe. Instead those eyes had zoomed in on Joe and froze him against the sink. Joe was completely frozen. An earthquake could have happened and Joe wouldn’t have known it. Then Nick raised two fingers and made the “Come Here” motion. Joe immediately went. When Nick beckoned, you went. When Joe got downstairs, Nick opened the passenger side door “Get in, we are going to Jersey.” Joe didn’t even ask where they were going or what they were doing. He just let Nick lead like always. Nick held Joe’s hand on the flight to Jersey, smiling like he knew a secret that Joe didn’t. When they landed in JFK airport, Nick kept hold of his hand as they rented a car and drove to Atlantic City, New Jersey. He spent the whole ride dangling his feet out of the window of the convertible that Nick rented. They were married at a little place called The Main Event. They split the 250.00 fee to recite their own vows. Nick had planned his; Joe made his up on the fly. Most of what he said, he can’t remember now without watching the video. But what Joe remembers most is Nick sliding the ring onto his finger and promising him everything.


End file.
